Demigod Questions!
by DoubleStuffedOreoFellow
Summary: If you love the Percy Jackson series and humor, you will love this story! Submit your own questions for your favorite demigods to answer!
1. Submit your questions!

Hi everybody! So this is a new story I am starting :) Don't worry, I am not going to stop my other stories, I have just been dying to start this one. New chapters for my other stories are coming soon!

So this story is called Demigod Questions. You guys… yes you… can submit questions, and then your favorite demigods will answer them! (This is not my original idea. I just think it will be fun to do (: )

You can ask questions to Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Thalia, Travis, Connor, Katie, Tyson, or whoever you want!

I want this story to be funny and entertaining, so I don't really want mushy gushy lovey questions. There can be some (mild lovey gushy), but I don't want questions like "Percy, have your lips been on Annabeths' lips lately?". If you want a 'Demigod Questions' story like that, then I'm afraid you will have to find another one. This story is rated K+ for a reason.

So ya! The only way this story will stay alive is if you SUBMIT QUESTIONS! So review and leave as many questions as you want, and who you want to answer them. (You can also PM me your questions if you would like.)

Have fun thinking up questions! :D 3

-DoubleStuffedOreoFellow


	2. Cookies Are Persuasive!

**Hi people who are reading this story! Thank you to NormalityIsNonexistant, SofiaRox, and Live'Laugh'AndOfCousre'Love for who submitted questions :) Please submit more questions so I can write more chapters!**

**Disclaimer: Do I looks like I owns Percy Jackson? No I dos not! I don't owns Percy Jackson, so stops thinking I dos! Teehehe :)**

Thalia-

SofiaRox: Why did you become a Hunter? Hmm? Was it because you didn't think you could get a guy?

Thalia: Well… nosy person … in the book I claimed to join the Hunters because I didn't' want to be a child of the prophecy, but really I joined because they told me they had cake. Yumm cake.

NormalityIsNonexistant: If you are the daughter of Zeus, why are you scared of heights?

Thalia: Psh I don't know. Why does the earth spin? Why is water clear? Why does Chiron give free pony rides? Some questions may never be answered…

Connor and Travis-

NormalityIsNonexistant: What would you to do if you met the Weasley twins from Harry Potter?

Connor: Well, we would probably ramble on on how we are so much better at pranks than them and all that good stuff, but I think that we would burst into flames instantly from their fiery red hair and their British accents that make all the girls go, "Ahhhh! We LOVE you!"

Rachel-

SofiaRox: WHY DID YOU KISS PERCY YOU HORRIBLE PERSON!

Rachel: Geez, take a chill pill person. And quite frankly, he is hot so why would I not kiss him? And I get to make Annabeth jealous… Bonus!

Nico-

SofiaRox: Why did you change so much? Before you were so fun-loving, playing Myth-o-Magic cards! What happened to the old Nico?

Nico: He died. Just kidding. But really, I changed so much because… I don't really know. Ask Rick Riordan why don't you. And Myth-o-Magic is for babys. Psh, ya.

Percy-

Live'Laugh'AndOfCoure'Love: If you could switch bodies with anyone in the world for a whole day, who would you switch with?

Percy: Probably… Michael Jackson. He's cool. I wanna dance like he does... he dances cool.

Thalia: Dude Percy, MJ is dead.

Percy: :O Since when? Aww… sad. Well you can't really blame me, news doesn't travel fast to Camp Half Blood. Now I guess now that I can't be Michael Awesome Jackson, I would be …Lady Gaga. Ya… she's cool. Rawr, Fierceness.

Luke-

SofiaRox: Why did you give yourself to Kronos, but your good in the end? How stupid is THAT? You could've been good all along!

Luke: Well, the answer is quite simple. I joined the Titans to get fame and glory. Duh. I got that, but after awhile, I was debating leaving and going back to the "good side." The only reason I stayed was because they had cookies. .That. Cookies beat the good side anyday.

**So what did you guys think? Ya I'm sorry if it's lame. I just really needed to start this story and I didn't know if I would get any time anytime soon. Wow that sounded cool Haha :) Kay so please post your questions and another chapter will be posted as soon as I get enough questions! I promise the next chapter will be better and funnier. I promise :)**

**Oh, and SofiaRox texted me her questions, that is why they did't show up as a review :) Teehehe**

**RIP MJ. 3**

**Ok guys bye!**


	3. Tyson Loves America

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! Do you forgive me? Yay :) Now we can get onto the chapter :)**

**Thalia-**

WhyS0Serious:If you joined the hunt mainly because of cake and to escape the prophecy, would you consider leaving the hunt?

Thalia: Maybe, but I have become really close with my fellow hunters. It would be a shame to leave them.

CUPCAKELORD: Does it really annoy you to know that people on fanfiction actually pair you with NICO! Cuz i know it bothers me!

Thalia: WHAT? PEOPLE PAIR ME UP WITH THAT KID? WHAT THE _beeeeeep!_

Br00k r0x: Do you Huntresses really have those coats that people from Alaska wear?

Thalia: Yeah! It's pretty cool. I feel like an eskimo every day ;)

**Chiron-**

CUPCAKELORD: Do you really give free pony rides? OMGEEZ CAN I HAV ONE!

Chiron: *looks at Pony Rides schedule* Well today I'm pretty booked up, but I'm open on Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday...

**Rachel- **

Br00k R0x: Why are you so mean to Annabeth?

Rachel: Mean? I'm not mean! *Reads parts in the books that she is mean* Oh my gods!

**Grover-**

PeaceLoveAndCheese: You're a vegetarian, right?

Grover: Yes I am. And since I am kinda the god of the wild, I think it would be offensive to some people if I ate meat.

Leafybell: What is your obsession with Diet Coke cans?

Grover: They are yummy... is that bad? You should try one some time. And I mean come on, I am half goat, I have an excuse.

Br00k r0x: Are you really claustropobic?

Grover: I am? Well, I better go lock myself in a small room so I can find out...

**Percy-**

Nico'sfavsister: Did you have a crush on Rachel, Silena, Bianca, or Thalia?

Percy: Well since I am dating Annabeth, I think I would get slapped if I answered that question. For my own safety, I will just say this. I am not a player.

CUPCAKELORD: Why did you all of a sudden have the manly guts to ask Annabeth to dance with you in TTC and to kinda tell her you like her in TLO?

Percy: I don't know! Ask Rick Riordan! Geez, just cause I saved the world doesn't mean I know the answer to my own motives! Oh, wait...

Nikk(111000): If you could pull a prank on Annabeth right before a date, what would it be?

Percy: Well, I'm not very good at pranks, so I would probably have the Stolls help me. But I'm guessing it would be... wait! Why would I pull a prank before a date? Isn't the point for her to like me?

PeaceLoveAndCheese: Do you like meat? I say Hillshire, you say Farm! HILLSHIRE! FARM! GO MEAT! **(A/N-****Love****that****commercial****(;****)**

Percy: Ha-ha-ha I am laughing cause I don't know what you're talking about!

Br00k r0x: on a scale of 1-10, 10 being the best, how awesome is it to go underwater in an airbubble, and not get wet?

Percy: Hmm... tough question. Probably an 11.

**Tyson-**

Br00k r0x: Is it hard to see with one eye?

Tyson: No! I see fine! The best part is that I get half off Eye Doctor appointments.

Br00k r0x: Is Rainbow doing ok?

Tyson: Yes yes very good. He is good. But Thalia did ask me the other day if she could use him to make sushi. That made him sad.

Br00k r0x: Does fire tickle you because you are fire resistant?

Tyson: Why do you want to know? o.O Well, if you must know, yes it does.

PeaceLoveAndCheese: Would you eat a peanut butter burger?

Tyson: They have those? I LOVE America!

Leafybell: Do peanut butter and sticks go well together?

Tyson: Oh yes! They are my favorite snack. You should try it sometime.

**Travis, Connor, and Connor & Travis**

sundance13123: Do you prank Katie often because you love her or to get her to love you?

Travis: Welll, pranking her to get her to love me sounds like a pretty bad strategy, so I guess I do it because I love her.

Leafybell: Have you ever taken Fred and George's advice and stolen a CHB toilet seat?

Connor & Travis: Woah that's a great idea! Thanks for the prank!

PJOandHoOFreak1800: Travis, if you could kiss any person in this room, who would it be?

Travis: Well, that's an awkward question, because right now, I'm in a room all alone with just Connor answering these questions. So I think I would kiss the floor. So romantic.

**Bianca-**

AwesomeCuriousPerson: Why'd you just leave Nico to be a Hunter?

Bianca: I never knew that Nico would hate Percy so much because... I died. Woah that sounds weird. Anyway, I think that if I would go back in time, I would change being a Hunter so I could stay with Nico. It was my job to protect Nico in the first place, being the older sister.

**Leo-**

NormalityIsNonexistant: Can you make tacos for the PJO and THoO fans? Pleasee they are supposed to be super awesome.

Leo: Yeah that would be cool if I could make them all for you guys! But I think I am going to need more cheese...

**Annabeth-**

Br00k r0x: Do you get annoyed when Percy calls you Wise Girl or do you like it?

Annabeth: Okay, between you and me (and everyone reading), I kind of like it.

PeaceLoveAndCheese: If you had never met Percy the Awesome, would you have gone to the dark side as well, with Luke?

Annabeth: Maybe, because I really did like Luke still. But I'm not really the type of person to go to the dark side. I can barely steal one piece of Chiron's candy without getting in trouble.

**Luke- **

percabeth-rules1110: The bad guys have cookies, what kind of cookies?

Luke: Well, to name a few, chocolate chip, banana nut, snickerdoodle, sugar with rainbow sprinkles, raisin oats, pumpkin cream, triple chocolate, and my personal favorite, evil flavor.

**Athena- **

Nico'sfavsister: Having you and Poseidon ever date?

Athena: First of all, I find your lack of proper grammar offensive. And second of all, yes. Our first date was on a beach. Go figure. He got to pick the location.

**Nico-**

Leafybell: Is Persphone still turning you into flowers?

Nico: Sadly, yes. This morning I had a bad encounter as a tulip. I'd rather not talk about it.

Nikk(111000): Have you me anyone else while shadow traveling?

Nico: Actually, yes! Not to long ago I saw Doc Brown and Marty in the delorean as they were traveling to the future. **(A/N-****Come****on,****has****anyone****seen****Back****to****the****Future?).**

NormalityIsNonexistant: What is the closest game of Myth O Magic you've been in. And also, do you have a nickname for when you play it?

Nico: Well, when I got to camp, I taught Connor how to play, and he turned out to be pretty good. He almost beat me once, but I got really mad and played my Hades card and there was NO was he was gonna beat me then. So he played Persphone as a joke... -_- And to answer your other question, they call me Nikki when I play. I keep telling them that that is a girl name but they insist on calling me Nikki. **(A/N-****Haha****Sofia****;D****)**

Br00k r0x: Is it true that you raise the dead with McDonalds and coke?

Nico: Yes it is true and you know it.

**Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, and Thalia-**

percabeth-rules1110: Did you know the bad guys had cookies? If so, why didn't you join up?

Thalia: Well duh I knew they had cookies, and I didn't join because, well, I like cake better.

Annabeth: I'm not a bad person. Good side. Yay!

Connor: Cookies?

Travis: I would only join if they had brownies too.

Connor: I like cookies...

Percy: Dude, I've been on the good side all along, I wouldn't switch over for some sugary snack.

Connor: Cookies... yum yum yum...

Thalia: Connor, you're not going to go over to the dark side just for cookies, cause I mean, cake is better. **(A/N-****Woah****this****is****sounding****like****IMing****Demigods****xD****)**

Connor: But I like cookies...

Percy: Don't do it Connor! You're a better person than this, you really are!

Travis: Please Connor! Stay on the good side!

Connor: *sigh* Okay.. But can we bake cookies now?

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you to everyone who submitted questions! Please submit more so I can write more chapters of this, because it is fun :)**

**If you send in questions fast enough, I could possibly get another chapter in before Monday.**

**Love you all and have a Happy Thanksgiving! **


End file.
